1823 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English * Robert Bloomfield, Hazelwood Hall, verse dramaCox, Michael, editor, The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * William Lisle Bowles, Ellen Gray; or, The Dead Maiden's Curse * Edward Lytton Bulwer (later Bulwer-Lytton), Delmour; or, A Tale of a Sylphid, and Other Poems * Lord Byron: ** Don Juan: *** July 15 — Cantos VI, VII, VIII, with a Preface, were published *** August 29 — Cantos IX, X, XI were published *** December 17 — Cantos XII, XIII, XIV **''The Island; or, Christian and His Comrades'' * Sir Aubrey de Vere, The Duke of Mercia; The Lamentation of Ireland; and Other Poems * Ebenezer Elliott, Love * Felicia Dorothea Hemans: **''The Siege of Valencia; The Last Constantine; with Other Poems'' ** The Vespers of Palermo: A tragedy, verse drama * Mary Howitt and William Howitt, 'The Forest Minstrel, and Other Poems'' * Leigh Hunt, Ultara Crepidarius, a satire on William Gifford * Charles Lloyd, Poems * J.G. Lockhart, Ancient Spanish Ballads, Historical and Romantic * Thomas Moore, The Loves of the Angels * Bryan Waller Procter, pen name "Barry Cornwall", The Flood of Thessaly, The Girl of Provence, and Other Poems * Winthrop Mackworth Praed, Lillian * Percy Bysshe Shelley, Poetical Pieces by the Late Percy Bysshe Shelley * Helen Maria Williams, Poems on Various Subjects United States * George Bancroft, Poems''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Fitz-Greene Halleck, "Alnwick Castle", set in Scotland and contrasts the romantic past with the "bank-note-world" of the presentBurt, Daniel S., [http://books.google.com/books?id=VQ0fgo5v6e0C The Chronology of American Literature: : America's literary achievements from the colonial era to modern times], Houghton Mifflin Harcourt, 2004, ISBN 978-0-618-16821-7, retrieved via Google Books * James McHenry, Waltham, patriotic poem in three cantos; about George Washington at Valley Forge * Clement Clarke Moore, "A Visit from St. Nicholas", also known as "Twas the Night Before Christmas" from its first line, is first published (anonymously) in the Troy Sentinel and then other newspapers this year and is largely responsible for the American conception of Santa Claus; attributed to various authors, including Major Henry Beekman Livingston, but most often now to Moore * Edward Coote Pinkney, Rudolph, a Byronic narrative poemRubin, Louis D., Jr., The Literary South, John Wiley & Sons, 1979, ISBN 0-471-04659-0 (later included in Poems 1825) Works published in other languages * Alphonse de Lamartine, Nouvelles méditations poétiques, France * Adam Mickiewicz, Grazyna, an epic poem featuring a Lithuanian prince and a fourteenth-century castle, Poland * Dionysios Solomos, Hymn to Freedom, which became the Greek National Anthem, Greece Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * January 1 - Sándor Petőfi, Hungarian * July 23 - Coventry Patmore, American * October 6 - George Henry Boker, American ;Also: ** Margaret Miller Davidson, American ** James Mathewes Legaré ** William Brighty Rands, English writer and author of nursery rhymes ** Anna Letitia Waring Deaths Birth years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * February 21 - Charles Wolfe, Irish * June 19 - William Combe, English * November 1 - Heinrich Wilhelm von Gerstenberg (born 1737), German poet and critic * Also: – Ōta Nampo 大田南畝, the most used pen name of Ōta Tan, whose other pen names include Yomo no Akara, Yomo Sanjin, Kyōkaen, and Shokusanjin 蜀山人 (born 1749), Japanese late Edo period poet and fiction writer See also * Poetry * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * 19th century in literature * 19th century in poetry * Romantic poetry * Golden Age of Russian Poetry (1800–1850) * Weimar Classicism period in Germany, commonly considered to have begun in 1788 and to have ended either in 1805, with the death of Friedrich Schiller, or 1832, with the death of Goethe Notes External links *"A Timeline of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Category:1800s in poetry Poetry Poetry, 1823 In Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry